


Mobile Home

by Plumetta



Category: Zombieland (2009)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 07:03:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1809562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plumetta/pseuds/Plumetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The gang may actually find a home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mobile Home

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any recognizable characters no copyright infringement is intended.

Tallahassee was driving. Little Rock saw a sign that said Stop at Phoenix’s Finest Motorhomes.

“Get off the next exit.” She said

“Why?

“I want to look at the Motorhomes.

“Kid, a mobile home park will be Zombie paradise.

“This isn’t a park. It’s a place that sells them. “Let’s go look at them.”

“What’s the point? It’s a major gas guzzler.

“Yeah but….if we had a home…..we wouldn’t have to keep moving. 

“We could have stayed at Bill Murray’s house and it was much nicer. He said.

Little Rock frowned. “It was too close to the city. Eventually zombies would have showed up. With this we could have a place to sleep and move if zombies show up. . Don’t you get tired of sleeping in the car?

He rubbed his stiff neck. “Okay, we can check it out but no promises.

They woke Columbus and Wichita when they pulled in. There were mostly fifth wheels or small RV’s but there was one large one in the back.

Little Rock was beaming. “Tallahassee, let’s look inside.

‘Back away Kid. Let’s make sure nothing is living in there.. He and Columbus made sure it was secure and then let the girls in.

Wichita ran into the bathroom. ‘Do you think the shower will work?”

“It’s solar powered. Columbus said. “If we take it outside…..probably if the tank is full.

“It’s got two bedrooms and a pullout couch. Little Rock said. Do you think the refrigerator will work?

Tallahassee shrugged. “There’s a limit to what you can run just on a solar charge but…..a cold drink would be nice.

“This will use way too much gas. Columbus said. “Also, you could never make a fast getaway. It’s a slow fat vehicle.

Couldn’t we keep it and the car? Wichita asked. Two of us drive the car Two of us ride in the home until we find a place to park it.

“You two have a habit of disappearing with cars. Tallahassee said.

“Not recently. Little Rock said. If you don’t trust us keep us split up while we’re driving. Look at this place. Think of having a bedroom.

“How am I getting a bedroom? Tallahassee asked. “You’ll have one that you’ll “share” with your sister but every other night I’ll be on the damn couch while Romeo and Juliet rock the house.

Little Rock rolled her eyes. “We can rotate the couch on nights when they….visit.

“Kid, you and I both know I’m not going to leave you on the couch alone. The door is right there. I wouldn’t put you at that kind of risk.

Little Rock shrugged. “I don’t know then, they have to give you the room when they’re done.

Tallahassee laughed. “Are they changing the sheets? He looked at Wichita. What do you think?

“It will be slow moving but if we drive it somewhere and hide it. You know like in a field or a forest, a place where we can hunt or grow food….we might not have to move as much, but if we do it’s a lot safer than a house.

Columbus shook his head. “I don’t think it’s a good idea. I mean if we keep the car at least that’s something but……

Tallahassee realized he was the deciding vote. He agreed with Columbus but….Little Rock was so excited about it. There were so few things they could really give her, a regular bed, some stability, it’s what he would have wanted for Buck if he was still…..

“I’m willing to try it for two weeks. We all have to agree that if it doesn’t feel safe we go back to the car.

Little Rock pouted. “Columbus never feels safe.

Wichita laughed. “That’s true. Can you agree to be open minded?

“I don’t…..

Wichita turned to Tallahassee. You won’t have to worry about a couch I don’t think I’ll be visiting him anytime soon.

“I can be open-minded. Columbus said. ‘Does anyone know how to drive this thing?


End file.
